headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Majel Barrett-Roddenberry
| image = | birth name = Majel Leigh Hudec | known aliases = M. Leigh Hudec Majel Barrett Majel Barrett Roddenberry Majel Roddenberry | gender = | mediums = Television; Film | roles = Actress; Voice actress; Executive producer | date of birth = February 23rd, 1932 | place of birth = Columbus, Ohio | date of death = December 18th, 2008 | place of death = Los Angeles, California | notable works = Andromeda Earth: Final Conflict Star Trek | first = Star Trek: The Cage }} Majel Barrett was an American actress and television producer born Majel Leigh Hudec in Columbus, Ohio on February 23rd, 1932. She was best known for playing the role of Nurse Christine Chapel in the 1966-1969 sci-fi television series Star Trek. She was introduced in the season one episode "The Naked Time" and appeared in a total of 25 episodes of the original series. Majel Barrett has been affectionately referred to as the "First Lady of Star Trek". She was married to series creator Gene Roddenberry from December 29th, 1969 until his death in 1991. Although she is best known for playing the role of Christine Chapel, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry has been a major part of all aspects of the television franchise, taking on numerous roles. In the original unaired pilot episode "The Cage", she played Number One, First Officer to Captain Christopher Pike. Footage of the Number One character was incorporated into the two-part episode "The Menagerie". Barrett's appearances in these episodes was credited under the name M. Leigh Hudec so as to not confuse viewers with her role as Nurse Chapel. Barrett provided the voice for Christine Chapel on nine episodes of the 1970s program Star Trek: The Animated Series. She also provided the voice for the feline lieutenant Shiboline M'Ress. Barrett made brief appearances in the 1979 film Star Trek: The Motion Picture and the 1986 film Star Trek: The Voyage Home. Barrett also played a major role in Star Trek: The Next Generation. In addition to providing the voice for the ship's onboard computer systems in all four modern Star Trek programs, she also played the character Lwaxana Troi, mother to NextGen supporting character Deanna Troi. Outside of Star Trek, Majel Barrett was a co-producer on the TV series Earth: Final Conflict, which was based on a concept developed by Gene Roddenberry. She also played a character on the series named Julianne Belman. From 2000 to 2002, Barrett was an executive producer on the TV series Andromeda and was credited in 44 episodes under her married name Majel Roddenberry. The series was a retooling of her husband's previous attempts to launch a successful sci-fi franchise beginning with the 1973 film Genesis II, which Barrett co-starred in. Majel Barrett passed away in Los Angeles, California on February 23rd, 1932. As an actress Film Television As an executive producer As a writer Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Muse Notes & Trivia External Links * * * Majel Barrett at Wikipedia * Majel Barrett at Memory Alpha References ---- Category:Majel Barrett Category:Executive producers Category:Actors Category:Writers Category:Voice actors Category:1932/Births Category:2008/Deaths